Gumball Cornered in Awkwardness
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: While playing hide-and-seek with his siblings, Gumball gets stuck in a...let's just say it's an unpleasant situation. He calls someone for help. One-shot.


**Okay, okay. I see it already guys, no need to yell it at me.**

 **I've been gone for a while now (understatment). It's just too much that's been going on in my life so it's almost like I don't remember this site anymore, much less having an account in it but ANYWAYS...I'm back with another TAWoG one-shot. So, enjoy...**

 **Also just a P.S: The title is a reference to a certain (recent) episode from a certain anime. Can you guess what it is?...**

Gumball, Darwin and Anais were in their room, contemplating what to do today.

"Oh, oh I know! Let's play hide-and-seek!". Gumball beamed.

"That is a fan-flipping-tastic idea!". Darwin commented in agreement and entheusiasm. The little genius girl however, didn't share her brothers' excitement.

"Really guys? How old are you?". She inquired in a deadpan manner.

"You're never too old for hide-and-seek, especially if you haven't aged in four years". Gumball defended.

"I still don't know how that works". Anais mumbled, though the other two didn't notice.

"Okay, how are we gonna do this?". Darwin asked.

"Easy. Everyone chooses a number then we add them to each other and start counting to the result. Whoever it falls on is gonna be 'It'. Do we all agree on that?".

Darwin and Anais nodded.

"Great. Let's do it! I'm gonna start. I choose...". The cat paused for a bit before choosing a number.

"12". He added.

"I'm going with...". Darwin too paused for a while before choosing.

"7". The fish finished.

The two looked over to their sister in anticipation.

"4". She said almost immediately.

"Okay, so 12+7+4. That's...". The eldest stuttered as he tried to find the result.

"It's 23". Anais' voice came in an unimpressed tone.

"Right, so I'm gonna start counting from the eldest to the youngest and see who it falls on. 1, 2, 3...". Gumball started.

Inside her mind, Anais already figured out who's gonna be 'It' but she decided against saying it outright. She continued to watch as Gumball almost reaches 23.

"21". The cat's finger landed on Anais.

"22". Now on him.

"23". And finally on Darwin.

"Sorry dude, you're gonna be 'It' first". Gumball said.

"Curse word". The goldfish mumbled under his breath as he covered his eyes with his fins and started counting to 30.

"1, 2...".

"Okay Anais, we should split and...". Gumball started, but he stopped once he realized that his sister already left the room.

"11, 12...". Darwin continued.

"Oh man, I gotta go hide!". Gumball said in a panic as he ran out of the room.

After a while, the blue cat managed to find a place to hide: in the corner of his parents' bedroom between the door and the wall.

He chuckled to himself as he hid.

"No one's gonna find me here as long as I keep quiet". He murmured mischievously to himself...But stopped once he heard some voices approaching his location.

He began to panic, but tried to calm himself down by inhaling and exhaling quietly.

"Breath Gumball, just breath. You'll be fine as long as you keep quiet". He comforted himself and listened closely for the voices. He estimated hearing two different voices, recognizing each one in the process.

"Remind me why are we having this conversation in this room?". One said.

"The kids are less likely to enter it, and the two who sleeps in it are away for quite some time. We're in the clear". The second voice answered.

Gumball's panic level started going up as he realized who was talking: his grandmother Jojo along with the most recent addition to the Watterson family, Louie.

The two sat down and started having a conversation that's apparently so cringy the writer couldn't even include it in this story. Gumball however, was forced to hear it _entirely_.

"Oh man, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? This conversation is so cringy that my face feels like going all the way down my body! I need to get out of here! But how? how? HOW?!". Gumball rambled on quietly and started thinking of a way to get out. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Oh, I know who can help me". He said as he took a few steps backwards until he reached the wall. Gumball then took a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie!". He muttered that name five times.

Instantly, the holder of said name appeared in front of the panicked cat.

"Gumball". The ghost girl simply deadpanned. It was a good thing though, considering the current situation.

"Hey Carrie, sorry for disturbing you but I need your help". Gumball pleaded.

"In what?". She inquired.

"You see. Me, Darwin and Anais are playing hide-and-seek..". He was interrupted before he can finish.

"Hide-and-seek? How old are you?". Carrie remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"This is not the time for that!". Gumball yelled quietly and angrily.

"Sorry". Carrie said.

"Anyways, we were playing and I hid here but I didn't know my grandparents were coming in to have the cringiest of conversations!". Gumball finished explaining the situation.

Carrie took a quick peek at the two adults chatting. She turned back to the cat and nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I can help you 'out'. Get it?". She dryly joked.

Gumball chuckled a bit before nodding.

A small smile was plastered on Carrie's transperant face.

"Let's get you out of here then". She said as she got closer to Gumball and grabbed him.

"Where do you wanna go?". The ghost asked.

"To my bedroom". He replied.

"You got it". The two then were gone in a flash and back to the kids' bedroom. The first thing they saw was a fish and a rabbit talking, then they turned their attention to them, which makes them surprised.

"Gumball!". They both shouted simoentansley as they ran over to him.

Anais put on a confused look before asking.

"Carrie? What are you doing here?". The rabbit questioned.

"Let's just say that I got into a bit of an awkward situation and Carrie here helped me 'out'! Get it?". Gumball repeated Carrie's joke from earlier and started laughing. Darwin and Anais just stood there.

"Well, do you wanna continue playing? Anais is 'It' now!". Darwin asked.

Immediately, Gumball stopped laughing.

"I am never playing hide-and-seek again". He deadpanned.

"The 'experience' was THAT bad?". Carrie asked inbetween laughs.

"Yes, it was". The cat replied and the joined her in laughing, while Anais and Darwin looked on in confusion.

 **And it's finished! Phew, well guys I hope you enjoyed. I am extremely sorry for my absente and inactivity. The problem is always either life or no internet but hopefully we can fix that in the near future. Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav and review this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
